Hear no Evil
by Lady Bellatrix Black Lestrange
Summary: The secound in my "No Evil" saga. Bellatrix like to vist her sister at night, and Narcissa doesnt complain. Contains Blackcest.


I slipped in to the room and softly closed the door behind me, the click of the handle sliding into place the only sound in the room. It was dark, the only light came from the small shaft of moonlight creeping in through the crack in the curtains, it's silver blue light pooled on the dark wooden floor by her bed and I used it to guide me to her. My bare feet made hardly any sound as I moved slowly but surely across the over sized room, the soft creaking of a loose floor board made her sit up in bed and look towards the sound.  
"Bella, is that you?" Her sweet voice drifted to me from the space between us that was slowly closing as I moved closer to my prey. She'd been waiting for me. Ever since we'd came home for the holidays from Hogwarts, she'd wait for me in the dead of night, waiting for my touch and my kisses.

I didn't respond to her question, I just moved closer until I was standing next to her bed. I could hear her breathing speed up in her chest as her eyes tried to adjust to the darkness, the sound made me shiver in delight at how excited I was making her and I hadn't even touched her, nor spoken to her, nor could she see me properly in the poor light of the room. I leaned down to her, my lips close to her ear, my hands inches from her skin, yet I didn't touch her.  
"Of course it's me my beautiful, pet. Who else could be creeping into your bedroom at night to fuck you?" I purred the words, my tongue a mear inch away from her skin, I smirked as she let out a low, soft and alluring moan. "Hush my love, quite now. We don't want to wake Andromeda do we, the bitch has the ears of a fruit bat." I smiled as she giggled softly.  
I knew she loved Andromeda, but I was always her favourite sister. I was always the one she came to when she frightened, or when she was upset. I was always the one she followed around when we were children, I was her lover, her protector, her everything. She reached for me then and I let her touch me, her gasp as our skin connected sent me into a frenzy of lust and I grabbed her roughly, pulling her up and against me as my lips found hers in the darkness. It was my turn to moan as her slender fingers gripped my hips and she pressed hers closer into mine.  
"Bella, please take me, I need you, I want you." She whispered against my lips as my own hands groped roughly at her body.  
I complied and in one swift movement I had her night clothes off and she was before me bare and panting for my attention.

I stayed standing as I turned her and bent her over to her hands and knees. She whimpered as my hands glided down her back and her over her hips, I lent forwards and placed tender kisses on the globes of her perfect ass. My skin tingled as my fingers sound her core, she was so wet for me. My fingers slid over her clit and her body trembled in response, a low moan left her lips and the sound coaxed me on, my fingers rubbing more frantically over her sweet spot. "Bella, talk to me, talk dirty to me" She panted through her groans and whimpers.  
I growled in response, my other hand coming down on her ass, the sound of skin meeting skin sounded around the room and her sharp intake of breath made me shudder.  
"Such a dirty little pet I have, look at you, on your knees like a bitch in heat" My hand came down again and she moaned louder, her hips pushing back to meet my hand and my fingers. "Always ready for me, Cissy. Always ready for my fingers and my tongue, such a little slut you are." My hand met her ass once more in a sounding slap, and she groaned my name through gritted teeth.

I slide my fingers over her skin and brought them down to her dipping entrance, gathering the wetness on my fingers before pushing two of them inside her. She cried out in pleasure, her breath coming faster. "Bella, oh my Gods, fuck me harder, Mistress, harder."  
I snarled and pumped my fingers in and out of her, my other hand working her clit. Her hips rocked against me and I felt her juices dripping down her legs. "So wet for me, Cissy. So wet for your Mistress, such a slut for me" My words made her tremble and I felt her walls pull at my fingers, so was about to come. " Such a greedy pussy you have, pet. Look at you pulling me in, my dirtly little whore." I lent forwards and ran my tongue up her spine. "Cum for me, cum for your Mistress"

I smiled as her body tensed at my dirty words, her thighs shook and her back arched as she cried out her orgasm, her honey covering my pumping fingers. My arm wrapped around her stomach as I held her up right, her arms shook and her body went limp. I purred as I pulled my fingers from her, bringing them to my lips and licking them clean. She collapsed on the bed and rolled onto her back to look at me, her chest heaving and her face flushed. I settled myself beside her and wrapped my arm around her waist, kissing her cheek and holding her tightly.  
"I love you, Cissy"  
"I love you too, Bella"  
I didnt know that in the room next to us, Andromeda had heard it all, and at that moment, she hide her face in her pillow and cried for our sins.


End file.
